Neighbors Know My Name (Mellitz Smut)
by Ms.E1928
Summary: Melltiz PWP... Mellie and Fitz spend some quality time in an hotel room.


A/N This is for one of my reviewers on another fic that requested some fluffy Mellitz. Well it's not necessarily fluffy but there is no angst. Mellitz PWP

Fitz is staring at Mellie. She sits staring out of the window in the Presidential Limo. They are on a state visit to Paris. It has been so long since they've taken a trip together. Mellie squirms in her seat and her dress rides up slightly. The movement causes Fitz's eyes to travel down to her legs, her shapely creamy legs.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She states teasingly. He tears his eyes away from her legs and looks into her gorgeous blue eyes, smiling.

"Sorry you're just so….sexy." She blushes and looks away. "Don't do that." He scoots over to her and kisses her jawline.

"Fitz." She states and he knows that she is embarrassed. Ever since they'd repaired their marriage Mellie had a difficult time accepting Fitz's compliments and advances. It was like she didn't fully believe that he felt what he was saying. Fitz ran his hands up her leg and came dangerously close to her center. "We will be at the hotel soon you know?" He laid his head in the crook of her neck knowing she was right.

The limo arrives at their hotel and they both exit. Mellie walks slightly ahead of him talking with her Chief of Staff who accompanied them on the trip. Cyrus saddles up to his side, but Fitz is distracted watching the sashay of his wife's hips. Cyrus follows Fitz's gaze and just shakes his head falling silent. He was glad that Fitz and Mellie were back on track it made his job a lot easier when Fitz was in a good mood.

The couple arrives at their room and Mellie immediately goes into the bathroom preparing to take a nice warm bath after the long flight. The water has already been ran in anticipation of their arrival. Fitz makes a few phone calls and has a briefing with Cyrus before seeking out his wife. He finds her standing in the mirror pinning her hair up. Just wearing her robe.

"Can I join you?" He states motioning to the tube.

"Of course." Mellie smiles. Fitz walks over to her and kisses her neck as he reaches around and unties her robe. He slowly pulls the silky fabric off her shoulders and kisses the smooth freckled skin once it's revealed to him. Mellie turns and begins to unbutton Fitz's shirt. She removes it from his body. Fitz captures Mellie's mouth in a hot kiss pulling her body close to his. She reaches between them and unfastens his pants and pulls them down. Mellie gasps when she realizes he isn't wearing any underwear.

Fitz quirks up his eyebrow and smirks at her. Fitz steps out of his shoes and pants and picks his wife up and walks over to the tub. He gently sets her down in the deep tub and climbs in with her. Mellie sits down and Fitz settles behind her. She grabs her loofah and pours her favorite body wash on it. Fitz takes it from her hand.

"Sit up a bit."She did as she was told. He began to wash her back and shoulders. Fitz ran the sponge down the back of her arms and around to her front, brushing across her hard nipples. Mellie groans and Fitz begins to harden. He pulls her against his body and she wiggles against him when she feels his hardness poking into her back. Fitz moves the sponge lower and begins to rub it between her parted thighs. Her head falls back onto his shoulder as she moans loudly. He is painfully hard and she continues to squirm against him. He removes his hands and Mellie looks at him over her shoulder.

"Why did you stop?" She states breathlessly. He doesn't speak as he maneuvers her so that she is facing him. He moves to his knees before bending and kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Fitz parts her tights and brings them up against his sides as he settles between them. Mellie grabs him around the neck and pulls him closer. He pushes his hardness into her wetness and groans loudly.

"Shit Mellie you are so fucking tight." He begins to move in and out of his wife. Her nails dig into his back, but Fitz does not care. Her wet heat surrounding him is all he can think about. Mellie winds her legs up around his back and he slips in deeper they both moan out each other's names.

"Fitz oh God I'm not going to last long. You feel so fucking good." He loves when she talks dirty. Fitz continue to pump into his wife. He bends and sucks on her neck and leaves a bright purple mark on her. Mellie grabs the hair at the nape of his neck as her orgasm begins to flare through her body. "Fitz!" Is all she can get out as she cums. He pumps into her faster before his own orgasm takes over.

"Shit I'm cumming!" His hips continue to move against hers as they both come down from their highs. He pulls his softening member from her body and she whines in protest. "The water is cooling down we need to get out." Fitz stands and steps out of the tub. He extends his hand to help Mellie out. He pulls her against him and kisses her as he squeezes her ass. Mellie feels him start to harden again and she steps away looking at him surprised. He gives her a lopsided grin. "I can't get enough of your sexy ass."

_Girl, your legs keep shakin'  
>I swear we breakin' our new headboard, headboard<br>And the love we make, it feels so good, girl you know I'm proud  
>Lookin' in your lovely face, scream my name, you do it so loud<em>

They hurriedly dry off before Fitz picks her up and walks into the bedroom. He lays Mellie down on the bed before climbing over her. Fitz begins to kiss down her body. He leaves a cooling trail of kisses down her until he reaches the juncture between her thighs. He smells her amazing scent and begins to kiss and lick her slit.

"Shit fuck!" He closes his eyes momentarily to compose himself after her outburst. Fitz slowly parts her lips as he sticks his tongue in swipes against her nerve bundle. Mellie moans very loudly and grabs his hair. She was always expressive and he loves it. He slips a long finger into her and she clamps down on him. He moves slowly in and out of her and she begins to ride his face. "Lick me Fitz please." He obliges his wife.

Fitz slowly licks up and down her slit. His tongue delves into every crevice of her womanhood. Her clit hardens and he sucks it slowly driving her mad. "Fuck!" She screams. "Eat my pussy Fitz eat me!" Her dirty talk is spurring him on. He redoubles his efforts and sucks on her clit. "I'm cumming Fitz! I'm cumming!" Mellie begins to squirt as her orgasm hits and he laps up all her juices. He always loved that she squirted and he always loved her taste. Fitz continues to slowly lick her before moving back up her body.

She has a goofy grin on her face and her eyes are half closed half open. "That was amazing honey."

"You taste amazing." He leans down and kisses her. "Get on your knees." He states after he breaks the kiss and Mellie happily obliges.

_Take this pillow right here, grab this  
>And I know you're so excited if you bite it, they won't hear<br>And you know just what we capable of  
>When we makin' love<em>

Fitz stands behind her and sinks his cock into her slick depths. His hips move against hers. He looks down and watche as his glistening cock with her juices disappeas in and out of her body causing his balls to tighten. Fitz knows he's going to come soon. "Your pussy feels so damn good baby." He feels her spot start to engorge his tips rubs against it.

"Shit Fitzgerald!" Mellie grabs the headboard for support. She can't hold herself up anymore after the onslaught of pleasure. Fitz positions his leg on the side of her to get better leverage as he continues to push in and out of his wife.

"Fuck!" Is all he screams as he starts to get closer to his release. "Cum for me Mellie cum for me."

"I am oh Fitz I'm about to cum my pussy feeling so good. Your cock is amazing so good so good." She starts to clench around him and he knows that she is about to fall over the edge. He tilts her pelvis slightly and slides in deeper and that is all it takes for Mellie to fall over the edge.

"Oh my fucking gosh Fitz!"

"Baby your pussy so damn good Mellie!" Fitz releases himself into his wife and they both fall onto the bed from exhaustion.

Fitz awakens as an exquisite pleasure washes over his body. He opens his eyes and sees her gorgeous head bobbing between his thighs. She's licking him like he's the best tasting lollipop she's ever had. Fitz threads his fingers through her hair and lays back on the pillow allowing her to pleasure him.

"Suck that dick baby girl." His hips begin to lift off the bed as the pleasure intensifies. "Fuck." He states breathlessly. Mellie has a tight seal around his hardness and she moves up and down his shaft while her tongue rubs against the underside of his penis. "You are so good at this baby." She begins to massage his balls and his eyes flutter shut at the sheer pleasure of it all. Mellie sucks up his shaft and swirls her tongue around his tip. "I'm going to cum in your mouth!" He can feel her smile against him as she begins to move up and down his cock faster. The sound of her sucking sends him over the edge. "I'm nutting!" His cum rushes out of his body and into Mellie's waiting mouth. She hungrily swallows it all before licking his tip clean. She climbs up his body and straddles him.

Fitz's cell starts to ring and he groans. He grabs Mellie's thighs and begins to pull her closer to his mouth. She puts a hand on his chest. "Aren't you going to answer that? It could be important." He removes her hands from his chest and grabs her thighs again.

"No if it's important they will come find me." Fitz jerks Mellie over his mouth and begins to devour her most sensitive area. Mellie rides his face as his tongue dips in and out of her womanhood.

"I love the things you do with your tongue! Lick every inch of me!" Fitz is spurred on by her words and redoubles his efforts. He licks and sucks at her so vigorously that Mellie is sure she'll be as dry as the Sahara once he's done. Mellie reaches forward and steadies herself on the headboard as she feels herself starting to lose control. He takes her clit into his mouth and lightly bites down and Mellie falls over the edge screaming out his name.

_So the music gon' be loud, you gon' scream and shout  
>Girl, your body's a problem, they call me the problem solver<br>Let phone sit on the charger, it could ring all night  
>They can call, they can knock and be upset, but I bet<em>

_I bet the neighbors know my name  
>Way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'<br>Bet the neighbors know my name  
>They be stressin' while we sexin'<em>

Fitz's hardon is renewed and he flips Mellie onto her back. He grabs her legs and put them on his shoulder as he pushes into his wife's slick heat. His hips begin to slam against hers. Mellie slowly rubs her nipples and they never break eye contact. His balls slap against her ass causing her to moan even more with each thrust.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Is all she can say as another orgasm quickly builds in her body. Fitz and Mellie had always been insatiable for each other. Both had libidos that were always in overdrive.

" Do you like the way I fuck you, baby? Tell me." He states breathlessly.

"Yes Fitz you fuck me so good! I love having your cock in my pussy."

"Touch yourself. Let me watch you." Mellie reaches down her body and begins to rub her clit. Fitz starts to pump in her faster and harder.

"Pound me with that hard, fat dick!" Fitz loved when she talked dirty. She was always the proper Southern lady outside the bedroom, but in the bedroom she was a freak. He obliged his wife and pushed in and out of her faster and harder. Mellie continued to rub her clit.

"Shit!" She yelled when her orgasm rushed through her body.

"Mellie ,fuck your pussy so good!" Fitz loudly groaned out as his orgasm hit him and he shot load after load of hot cum into his wife's pussy. Fitz collapses onto Mellie completely spent. After a few minutes he rolls onto his back unable to move again. Neither of them speak again as they fall asleep sprawled out on their hotel bed.

_Sometimes she call me Trigga 'cause I make her body bust  
>They might think my name is "oh shit," I make her cuss<em>

1 Week Later

"Fitz have you seen this?" Mellie storms into her husband's office with a newspaper in her hand. He has no clue what she is talking about.

"Seen what?" Mellie throws the paper on his desk and his eyes go big.

**Madam First Freaky**

Fitz covers his mouth and fights not to laugh. He skims the article and apparently their exploits in Paris was overheard by someone that decided to go to a newspaper.

"It's not funny Fitz!" Mellie whines and all but stomps her foot.

"Yeah it kinda is Mels. Don't be embarrassed we are a grown married couple nothing wrong with us enjoying each other." Fitz pushes slightly from his desk and motions for her to come to him. She reluctantly does. He pulls her down onto his lap . Mellie gasps and looks at him shocked when she feels his hard member pressing into her.

"Fitz this is not the time nor place." His hand begins to run up her leg. "Fitz I'm upset about this."

"I'm going to help you get un-upset." He pulls Mellie down into a heated kiss and rubs her nipples through her dress. Mellie momentarily forgets about the newspaper headline and proceeds to live up to her nickname Madam First Freaky for the next hour.


End file.
